There for you
by Fanatic Dreamer
Summary: A little songfic that I came up with straight after I finished the first book. Oneshot  unless in demand  between Lena and Ethan, just after Macon was, well, you know the story.


_~Hi all, Dreamer here ^^_

_Because I'vce just finished reading Beautiful creatures, and because its just after Christmas and the CD of which the song for the fic is taken from was one of my Christmas presents (as was the book), I kinda felt compelled to write a songfic… It just reminded me so much of the story… Oh, I don't own any of these characters (Or the song, 'There for you' by Flyleaf), and its set straight after the death of Macon Ravenwood, or, well, a little bit after it… **One shot**, unless it becomes so popular that more is asked for. Then I may **think** about doing another chapter.~_

_

* * *

_

I don't think any seer could have foreseen this. Uncle Macons body was lay in front of me, and I was still confused. Confusion, anger… and fear overcame me. Tears slid down my cheeks and I listened to the wind howling around me. A storm was coming. I could hear Ethan crying out to me. _L. Answer me! _

I couldn't bare to speak to him. I couldn't speak to anyone. Rain started to pour around me, the soft pattering turning more into a roar, and thunder surged through the sky. I could hear a soft squeak, as if someone was trying to scream, to cry out, but couldn't. It was then I realised that my mouth was open. That sound… That sound was me. I couldn't believe that this had happened. That I had lost the only person who was a fatherly figure to me. Uncle Macon had been my rock before Ethan. The only thing keeping me safe. Yet, he was gone. Just his body and my memories left behind.

I don't think Amma could have ever seen this coming.

I had been ignoring Ethan. I hated myself for it. He'd always been there for me up until now, always loyal… Always there to listen. By this time, I had disappeared up into my room. I needed time alone. Aunt Del had been panicking, Ryan in tears. Ridely had disappeared, hopefully for good. I plugged in my earphones and switched on my ipod, a little gift from Ethan. Song? There for you. It was a sad one, and probably the last thing I needed to here. Letting my eyes close, I unblocked my mind from Ethan, and in a whisper, I called out to him. Two words.

_I'm sorry._

The song lyrics ran through my mind.

_**Sometimes I'm a selfish fake, but your always a true friend.**_

I could feel tears pricking at the edge of my eyes, just threatening to fall. I pulled my legs up, reached over to grab my notebook, and my pen, before I started writing. Just writing. A letter, almost.

_I love you, Ethan._

The words were so hard to say, but so easy to think. So easy to write down. I had never before thought of love in such a way. I never believed that a love such as ours could be. Caster and mortal. Well, as long as we were lucky, we would be able to stay like that. I wanted to stay like that. Stay with him. Keep him, hold him… Love him. Almost like a normal person would. Except, I'm not normal. I can never be normal.

I could feel my tears pricking at the corners of my abnormal eyes once again. The melody to the song rang in my ears and another set of the lyrics passed through my mind.

_**You speak the unspeakable through, I love you to…**_

_L? _

I could hear the smile in that one syllable, the relief. Well, at least he knew that I was okay.  
_L, its all horrible down here… Links gone… well, mad. _

_I don't blame him._

_But you don't understand, its like there's nothing we can do to save him. Nothing._

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

_**I wanna be there for you, Someone you can come to, Runs deeper than my bones, I wanna be there for you…**_

All I wanted was to be there for him. To support him, and Link. To be his rock, and not have to rely on him to keep me sane. Part of me told me that it was a stupid little dream. The rest of me knew that it was possible. I set down my book, pulled out my earphones and started downstairs, sliding a pair of dark sunglasses on, just to be on the safe side. You never knew with these mortals.


End file.
